El Chat
by The HippieMina-chan
Summary: Pequeñas risas discretas, sonreirle a una pantalla, la particularidad de conocer a esa persona por más que no la veas./ AU/ UA Dedicado a Cleas-1


**La Navidad se puede oler... está cerca, me encanta.**

**Este pequeño one-shot es un regalito para mi amiga ****Cleas-1****, sabes que te quiero... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** Super Smash Bros Brawl y fanmades no me pertenecen; la historia tampoco, le pertenece a ****Neko C****, y tengo los permisos de la autora para adaptar la historia.**

**Advertencia:**** Universo Alternativo.**

"**El Chat"**

Te quiero contar una historia, cierra los ojos e imagina por un segundo que vuelves a tu niñez, porque la época de esa etapa tuya coincide -o tal vez no- con este relato. ¿Te acuerdas de estas tardes que te pasabas jugando en la vereda con tus amigos e imaginando cuentos de héroes y princesas? Sí, ese tiempo en que no necesitabas una computadora para ser feliz, cuando el gran invento llamado Internet todavía no llamaba la atención mundial y sólo podías acceder a él en cibercafés a módicos precios por hora y todo lo relacionado a esto no poseía glamour o atractivo. Puede que me equivoque y que tu edad difiera a lo que trato de aludir, pero ignora por un segundo tus prejuicios y escucha mis palabras, que necesito a alguien para confesarle este secreto, y tú pareces ser la persona indicada:

Como iba diciendo, el cuento inicia en uno de esos lugares llenos de computadoras interconectadas a la red global, a una hora determinada, como todos los días, con los mismos ánimos desde su primer encuentro. Si debiéramos definir al protagonista de esto, sería con cuatro simples cosas: su nombre era Pit, tenía catorce años y, si se hiciera una votación, él sería designado como el abanderado de todos los chicos solitarios; pero que le debía mucho a ese revolucionario invento, puesto que gracias a él había conocido a la persona que más apreciaba.

Ella era Zelda, tenía la misma edad y, si se hiciera una votación, sería indiscutiblemente la abanderada de todas las chicas solitarias. Se conocieron por medios que son imposibles de descifrar para mí en estos momentos, mas lo cierto era que conectaron sus almas desde la primera conversación. Ellos coincidían a la misma hora, enfrentados cada uno a un ordenador y sonriéndole a la pantalla frente a sus rostros, como si el otro pudiera haber captado ese gesto, aunque se encontraran a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Un mar atravesaba su relación, ya que su patria era distinta, pero eso no impedía que compartieran gustos, opiniones sobre el mundo y otros temas de interés. Resulta curioso decir también que poseían una confidencialidad única que no compartían con nadie más en su entorno. Su amistad y algo más afloraron en ellos como una rosa en plena primavera, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Por más que todo resultase genial, siempre existió la curiosidad en Pit sobre el aspecto de su interlocutora. ¿Cómo sería su aspecto?, ¿sería alta o baja, gordita o delgada, rubia o morena? Era difícil, en ciertas ocasiones, hablar con alguien abiertamente sin poder mirar la expresión de su rostro al revelarle ciertos detalles personales. A su vez, Zelda tenía las mismas dudas picando en su cerebro. Sí, eran bastante similares en ese aspecto.

Tantas preguntas azotaban sus cabezas que, finalmente y gracias que los cibercafés a los cuales asistían poseían cámaras web -sólo una en cada local- decidieron que se verían a través de esos medios al día siguiente. Creo que describir la emoción que sintió Pit ante esa proposición sería quedarme corto con las palabras, por lo que dejaré que tu imaginación lo haga por ti.

Llegado el día, nuestro protagonista de cabello castaño, como el chocolate de leche, llegó mucho antes de la hora pactada, procurando así que la máquina que necesitaba estuviese vacía hasta el momento de su conversación con Zelda. Era veinticuatro de diciembre, y todas las personas sentadas a su alrededor estaban invadidas por el espíritu navideño, buscando la postal ideal para enviarle a sus seres queridos ese año; el ambiente se impregnaba de villancicos metálicos y electrónicos que desprendían los parlantes de las computadoras y las risas de sus usuarios ante las animaciones.

El muchacho se sentó frente a su ordenador y se conectó con su cuenta, verificando una y otra vez que la cámara funcionase correctamente. Estaba tan entusiasmado por ver a Zelda "en persona" que, incluso, procuró peinarse y -por las dudas- tener un peine en su bolsillo. Se mantuvo expectante durante la espera, hasta que el reloj electrónico del aparato indicó que era el momento, ella no tardaría en aparecer... o, por lo menos, eso pensaba...

Fue un retraso de cinco minutos que, finalmente, se convirtió sin esfuerzo en tres largas horas. Pit suspiró abatido por el plantón, pero, antes de retirarse, decidió enviar una postal de felicitación a su amiga especial. Desconectó su sesión y le pagó al encargado, saliendo del lugar con un pequeño encogimiento en el corazón. Las calles estaban heladas, aunque a la vez iluminadas por las luces festivas y el espíritu de las fiestas, ese que parecía haberse esfumado por un tiempo del corazón del adolescente.

Ese mismo día, las noticias notificaron una tragedia: un tranvía en el mismo país donde vivía Zelda se había descarrilado y dejó como resultado a doce muertos y una cantidad importante de heridos. No estoy en condiciones de decir que la conocida de Pit estuviera entre las víctimas, pero lo que es seguro es que esa cuenta de correo electrónica quedó abandonada para siempre por su dueña...

¿Cómo sé de esta historia? Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Link, pero en la comunidad del Internet me conocen como "El Internauta", el conocedor de todos los chats del mundo entre las personas y capaz de obtener la contraseña de cualquiera para acceder a su cuenta. Si me preguntan, sí, fui amigo de Zelda hace mucho tiempo, la conocí cuando ambos teníamos alrededor de seis años, pero por azares del destino me fui alejando hasta el punto de no saber nada sobre ella. Descubrí el drama que ocultaba mi compañero el día que dejó su correo abierto, además de encontrar -puntualmente y todos los años- la misma postal de felicitaciones por Navidad, además de conectarse ese mismo día a determinada hora, y permanecer allí quieto durante largos sesenta minutos, en busca de un milagro.

Ya pasaron, según mi reloj, varios años desde las charlas entre ellos -tantos como tú, mi lector, debes tener desde tu tierna infancia-, pero parece que Pit nunca perderá la esperanza. Bien, creo que es el momento de un "milagro navideño".

Esta fiesta navideña es como un circo en la casa de la compañía que compartíamos algunos de los integrantes de Smash Bros, contando a algunos que ya poseen la suya propia: Samus decidió salir a bailar a un boliche de moda después de hacer el brindis -pareciera que está llevando su adolescencia a unos cuantos extremos-, Viridi se quejó de continuas patadas en su vientre, por lo que Kuro (digo, Dark Pit) decidió llevarla al hospital (eso de ser padre primerizo lo estaba haciendo un manojo de nervios, aunque no lo demuestre demasiado) y los demás se reían de los comportamientos borrachos de quienes decidieron pasarse de copas (en especial los pokemons que se habían pasado de listos). Pit se levanta de su silla y sale del lugar, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es la hora, pero decido quedarme un poco más para cuidar a cierto idol con carácter "alegre y tambaleante".

Suspiro, al fin pude recostar a Toni -en mi cama, por extrañas razones- desde que el alcohol entró en su sistema y se le dio por hacer locuras por toda la casa -creo que no debimos de haberlo dejado beber tanto en la fiesta-, por lo que llego atrasado a la cita, por treinta minutos para ser exactos. Me posiciono frente al ordenador y tecleo el usuario y contraseña de Zelda -debo admitir que me costó un poco conseguirla, pero no hay nada imposible para mí-, procurando aparecer como desconectado para no ser descubierto. Miro la casilla de mensajes, contando con un número exagerados; sonrío y decido no abrir ninguno, por simple respeto.

Entonces, lo observo: allí está Pit utilizando el nick de "Amante de las berenjenas14". No puedo contener mi risa ante eso, quien sabe si tiene ese nombre desde sus primeros años en la red.

Mi corazón palpita y siento la emoción partir desde mi alma, voy a la configuración y decido cambiar mi estado a conectado, es hora de que "Zelda" vuelva a la vida, aunque sea por unos míseros cinco minutos...

* * *

**Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no te gustan los finales tan... abiertos Cleas-1, pero por respeto a la autora dejaré la historia de esa forma.**

**Y si quieres algunos finales alternativos pues te daré algunos:**

**- Zelda verdaderamente murió en el accidente de la tranvía y ni Link ni Pit lograron descubrirlo.**

**- Después de 15 años, Pit se encuentra con Zelda en uno de esos cibercafés, como ninguno se había visto la cara, no se reconocen. Pero al ver Pit que Zelda está en un chat muy parecidos en los que solía frecuentar en su adolescencia le llama la atención. Se conocen, se hacen amigos y por alguna extraña razón tiene ese mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando hablaba con ese usuario más joven. **

**Debido al accidente, Zelda ha perdido la memoria, así que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en su adolescencia. Link la reconoce al instante y utilizando sus habilidades de "Internauta" logra ayudar a Zelda con la recuperación de su memoria. Recuerda a Pit... blablabla se casan y tienen muchos hijos juntos que también heredaron la obsesión al internet.**

**-Pit no pudo más con su depresión y terminó suicidándose. Se transformó en el ángel que ha sido diseñado (sí, se que es pecado suicidarse, pero son mis finales alternativos) y vive su otra vida derrotando a seres del inframundo para salvar a Palutena-sama.**

**-Link le cuenta la verdad a Pit y pues... complétenlo xD**

**-Link fue el culpable del accidente de la tranvía (accidentalmente).**

**(-) Y pues... no se me ocurre nada más xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y así lo sabre, además que es como una suma de reviews y agradecimiento a la verdadera autora.**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Se despide,**

**The HippieGirl *-*****  
**

**P.D.: Please, don't kill me! *arrodillarse* Estoy a pelos de terminar el capítulo dos (el tres ya lo hice) **


End file.
